El príncipe rana
by Beledien
Summary: El famoso cuento adaptado a la historia del Reikai Tantei.


**Nota: **Los personajes son de Togashi Yoshihiro, la historia está basada en un cuento de los hermanos Grimm si no me equivoco (ya ha pasado antes), con las debidas adaptaciones para que se amolde a la historia de Yu yu Hakusho, es medio AU, medio parodia, medio chafa, ahí las va.

**El príncipe rana**

Había una vez, hace mucho tiempo, casi como tres años, un rey que tenía un extenso reino, tan extenso que no cabía en este mundo, de hecho estaba en el otro mundo.

El asunto es que el rey tenía un hijo, el príncipe, al que llamaremos simplemente Koenma, hasta llegar al otro mundo donde lo llamaremos príncipe Koenma. Este príncipe era feliz entre papeles firmados, almas recién llegadas y ogros multicolores, hasta que una trágica mañana se perdió uno de sus objetos más preciados, su pequeña pelotita a la que de cariño llamaba Gakidamma.

En realidad no se extravió, sino que fue robada por tres hábiles ladrones, dos de ellos muy simpáticos y de los que no hablaremos para no tergiversar más la historia. Sólo diremos que la Gakidamma fue robada por un horrible monstruo llamado Gouki.

_-Mi Gakidamma_ –Koenma lloraba sin parar sobre su escritorio atiborrado de papeles –_mi linda Gakidamma._

_-En verdad extraña a su pelotita señor Koenma_ –Ogri le dio consoladoras palmaditas en la espalda al príncipe del otro mundo _–ya, ya, le prometo comprarle una de fútbol con mi próximo sueldo._

_-¡No seas idiota! _–Se levantó de golpe Koenma _–no sabes que la Gakidamma es mágica, ¡no puedes reemplazarla con un balón de fútbol!_

_-además si el rey Enma se entera_ –dijo botan sacudiendo su mano de arriba abajo.

_-¿qué podemos hacer?_ –se preguntaba Koenma en su llanto.

_-No te preocupes_ –llegó un extraño sujeto vestido de verde _–yo puedo recuperar tu pelota._

_-De verás? Digo ¿A ti quien te invitó?_ –Koenma respingó la nariz –_eres un simple humano, no creo que puedas recuperar mi Gakidamma del monstruo Gouki._

_-Yo podré –_aseguró Yusuke –_pero a cambio quiero que me devuelvas a la vida._

_-Eso casi nunca se ha hecho –_murmuró botan al oído del príncipe –_además su padre el rey jamás lo permitirá._

_-Sí, pero eso ya no cae en mi responsabilidad –_dijo Koenma con malicia –_una vez que tenga de nuevo mi pelotita, lo enviaremos al mundo del mal._

_-Eso no está bien señor Koenma_ –dijeron al mismo tiempo Botan y Ogri.

_-Trato hecho_ –Koenma desoyó los consejos de ambos –_recupera mi Gakidamma y volverás a la vida. Mientras tendrás esta forma humana temporal hasta la medianoche, para que puedas luchar contra el monstruo Gouki._

_-Dalo por hecho_ –se fue Yusuke sonriendo para luego reflexionar sobre las palabras de Koenma _–¿el monstruo Gouki?_

_-alguien me llamaba _–apareció de pronto Gouki que sin contemplaciones golpeó a Yusuke.

Para suerte de nuestro amigo de traje verde llegó Botan que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el trato y en lo que pudo ayudó a Yusuke a vencer al monstruo y a recuperar el objeto mágico robado.

_-¡Lo hicimos!_ –saltaron Botan y Yusuke de la alegría cuando finalmente consiguieron la Gakidamma, justo en el momento en que sonaban las doce campanadas y Yusuke se transformó nuevamente en espíritu.

_-Aquí está_ –llegaron Botan y Yusuke hasta el mismo rey Enma exibiendo orgullosos el objeto mágico –_Ya recuperamos la Gakidamma que Gouki nos robó._

_-Puedes devolverme a la vida_ –dijo Yusuke visiblemente contento

El rey Enma parpadeó un para de veces y miró a Koenma severamente.

_-¿dices que este objeto fue robado y que este humano lo recuperó a cambio de volver a la vida?_

Koenma ni se atrevía a levantar la mirada del miedo que sentía por su padre.

_-Deberías saber, humano, que una vez que llegas a este mundo en imposible que regreses al mundo de los vivos, eso jamás se ha hecho._

_-Pero Koenma me lo prometió, debe cumplir su palabra, yo cumplí con mi parte del trato –_Yusuke estaba descorazonado, tanto que luchó y para nada.

_-Lo siento, son las reglas_ –habló una vez más Koenma con su tono severo y su potente voz.

_-¡No!_ –gritó Yusuke –_no lo acepto, jamás lo haré._

Y el joven regresó como espíritu a la tierra a ver su propia cremación.

_-Y tú Koenma, me haz decepcionado, serás castigado severamente por esta falta, como se te ocurrió devolverle al vida a un humano aunque sea tan sólo por unas horas ¿sabes lo peligroso que es?_

_-Padre yo…_

Justo en ese momento en el que el que el ataúd de Yusuke entraba al horno y Keiko junto a Atsuko lloraban amargamente por la pérdida del muchacho.

_-¡Un momento, paren todo!_ –Yusuke salió del cajón luciendo una larga melena y unas marcas dibujadas en el rostro _–no he muerto todavía_.

_-¡Yusuke estás vivo!_ –Keiko corrió a abrazarlo y entre sollozos repetía –_sabía que no te perdería._

_-Ya está bien Keiko_ –Yusuke puso su mano en la espalda de su amiga.

Mientras en el otro mundo el rey Enma contemplaba junto a su hijo el renacimiento del nuevo mazuko.

FIN.


End file.
